Lost Intent
by Tobiyume
Summary: Seems as if Cloud can't let go of what Kuro did in the past [OC/Kingdom Hearts mix] (just one of my one shot stories. Please review and enjoy!)


"Hi, Wolf-boy!" She said, optimistically.

"Oh..h-..heeeyy!" I stuttered out, trying to hide my nervous tone.

The young woman walked over and began to pat my head, her old flower basket filled with fresh golden flowers held tightly in her other hand. I held back a low growl, allowing her to continue, despite the fact I hated being pet.

Before we knew it, the sun began to set and the innocent flower girl returned home as I took the time to venture about the town. My journey didn't live as long as I wished as roughly 5 minutes in, I was surrounded by a series of swords. My long time "friend" Cloud seating himself atop one, as a king atop a throne or a lonely wolf claiming the peak of a mountain. He glared down at me, his oddly blue eyes trying to read me.

"Oh...there ya are." I stated with a smirk.

The blonde haired man jumped down, taking the great sword with him and swiped at my knees. I stepped back to avoid, but was a bit too late as the blade snagged my left knee, tearing each tendon and crushing bone. I fell onto one knee, the pain beginning to force its way present, as the other created a puddle of crimson under me.

"Come heartless... Show me your power!" He commanded, taking out my other knee with another powerful slash.

I growled in pain, watching the blade rise above his head. I was taken in for a moment, the great sword seemingly absorbing the moon's light, creating a beautiful shine as if the weapon stole the lives from the stars themselves. I was quickly brought back into reality as the pain jolted through my legs, another growl escaping my teeth, this time louder and more wolfish. Cloud swung down without hesitation while I closed my eyes, knowing my own death was near. As clash a metal was heard forcing me to open my eyes through pure curiosity. I gazed up to see Leon's gunblade standing between me and the shimmering sword.

"Why are you attacking him?" Leon questioned in his always serious tone.

"He's a heartless. He deserves to die." Cloud argued in reply.

"If he really was a heartless, don't you think he would've fought back?"

"I caught him by surprise, that's all..."

"Cloud, enough. Kuro isn't a heartless. You must let the past stay behind you."

Cloud sighed in defeat, pulling back the blood stained sword and retrieved the others. He then returned and hoisted me up, supporting my left side as the gunblade wielder got my right. They quickly led me to a house, in which I found the ninja thief Yuffie counting money.

"Kuro, are you ok?!" She exclaimed, watching her town friends carry me in.

"I'm fiiinnneee..." I stated sarcastically.

"Yuffie, move the covers off the bed for him." Leon ordered.

"Alrighty!" She said as she raced off.

The brown haired man so let go of me as cloud slowly led me towards the bed. I managed to sit myself up followed by picking up legs and laying them on the bed, the caked on blood now being replaced by fresh red liquid. The ninja returned soon after, arms full with medical supplies, all of which she most likely stole. Almost instantly, she began to repair my knees. A few growls slipped here and there as the medication set off a stinging sensation in my legs. Most if the pain due to Yuffie not being the best choice of doctor. After what seemed like hours to me, but in reality an hour or so, the bleeding mostly stopped and my knees were stitched up, decently I might add, and were wrapped neatly with bandages.

"How did this happen to you?" She questioned, her head ever so slightly tilting to the side.

"I'm a...bit of a clutz at times..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"A clutz? What's that?"

"It's someone who's very clumsy."

"Ohhhh...I get it now!" She paused for a moment. "So how did you and your clumsy self get hurt like this?"

"I...uhh... I was practicing swings with my chainsaw."

"Hmm... Be careful next time Kuro!" She got up and stood near the door. "Your legs are fixed up, but no walking for a while until its really healed up." The young ninja then left the house, Leon following close behind.

Cloud gave me a quick glare, as if he was greatly angered with me. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Didn't want to ruin your reputation, fool." I replied with a smile.

He glared again with his mako infused blue eyes and let out a low disappointed grunt, walking out of the room. Laying back in the bed, I fell asleep wondering why he seemed so upset.


End file.
